


Deleted Scenes from Dororo, The Princess Bride

by worthmorethanrubies25



Series: Dororo, The Princess Bride [2]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019), Dororo (Manga), Princess Bride (1987), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: But mostly just fluff and romance, Deleted Scenes, Did I mention there’s lots of kissing?, Don’t read if you don’t like the pairing, Dororo is NOT underage in this, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Romance, Why Did I Write This?, lots and lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worthmorethanrubies25/pseuds/worthmorethanrubies25
Summary: Just because Saru wanted to skip the kissing parts doesn’t mean we have to be deprived.
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Dororo/Hyakkimaru (Dororo)
Series: Dororo, The Princess Bride [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing this alongside my main work because I really want to write the kissing scenes. And there’s going to be a lot of smooching. You have been warned. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.
> 
> Disclaimer: I DO NOT own “Dororo” or “The Princess Bride.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from the first chapter where Dororo and Hyakkimaru have their first kiss and Hyakkimaru’s right leg grows back.
> 
> Reminder: Dororo and Hyakkimaru are both teenagers here.

Without his wooden mask, she could better make out his facial expressions, even without skin. She tilted her head to the side; for some reason, she wasn’t repulsed by the sight of his real visage. His expression now was a mixture of panic and relief, as if asking if she was alright.

“I’m fine, you don’t need to worry about me.”

Hyakkimaru shook his head and raised a trembling wooden hand to her cheek.

_As_ _you_ _wish_.

Dororo was confused for a moment, but felt her heart begin to pound as realization dawned on her. When he wrote to her ‘As you wish,’ what he was trying to say was ‘I love you.’

She was even more amazed to realize that she loved him back.

“ ** _Ani_** \- Hyakkimaru...”

Dororo swallowed to steady her nerves before slowly leaning closer to Hyakkimaru, giving him a chance to back away. When he didn’t, she closed the distance and pressed her lips to his.

They lingered there for a moment before Dororo pulled away. Hyakkimaru’s expression was one of disbelief. This was a dream. It _had_ to be a dream. He reached up to his shoulder and pinched as hard as he could. He didn’t feel pain, but he did feel pressure. The bright flame that was Dororo remained.

Dororo slowly smiled, then she began giggling uncontrollably, hiding her face against Hyakkimaru’s chest. Confused, he traced his fingers over her back.

_Dororo? What’s so funny?_

Those were the first words he wrote to her that were not ‘As you wish,’ and he was asking her what was funny? _Way to go, Hyakkimaru_ , he scolded himself.

“Nothing’s funny,” she replied, tears of joy streaming down her face. “I’m laughing because-“

She was cut off when Hyakkimaru froze, then started shaking as he fell to the ground.

“ ** _Aniki_**? What’s the matter?”

Dororo looked down to see that his right prosthetic leg had fallen off. His hands went to where his right thigh should’ve been.

“ ** _Aniki_**?”

Suddenly, something started growing underneath Hyakkimaru’s kimono.

Dororo’s eyes widened. “What the...what’s going on?”

Within a few seconds, a real leg, covered in exposed muscle, had grown in place of where the prosthetic had been.

Dororo and Hyakkimaru exchanged an incredulous look; how was this possible?

After several minutes of trying to figure out what had happened to cause this, Dororo gave up and started fishing around the pouch she always carried for some bandages.

“I have enough here to wrap up your foot, so the muscles won’t get dirt in them.

Hyakkimaru studied Dororo as she wound the bandages around his new foot. He didn’t know any more than she did how his leg grew in, but at the moment, he had something else on his mind. Dororo was about to fit his mask back on his face, but he stopped her.

_Why were you laughing earlier?_ he traced on her cheek.

Dororo blushed; she almost forgot about that. Thinking about it again made her smile.

“I was laughing because I’m happy,” she explained.

Hyakkimaru quizzically tilted his head to one side.

“Hyakkimaru,” she hesitated, “when you were saying ‘As you wish,’ was that your way of saying you love me?”

Suddenly shy, Hyakkimaru looked away. Dororo’s smile faded, mortified that she might’ve been wrong.

Hyakkimaru frowned in concern as Dororo’s pale fire flickered and dimmed, which indicated she was troubled. He knew he caused it by not answering her.

Steeling himself, he nodded. _Yes._

Dororo let out a breath she hadn’t known she’d been holding. She lightly nuzzled her forehead against Hyakkimaru’s.

“That’s good, because I love you, too.”

Hyakkimaru looked shocked. He lifted his hand back up to her face.

_You love me?_

Dororo bit her lip, her face becoming sore from grinning so much.

“Yeah. I...I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time, and it wasn’t until a few minutes ago that I fully realized it.”

_But I’m a freak._

Dororo scowled, knowing exactly where he got _that_ idea.

“Hyakkimaru, how many times have I told you not to listen to what those stupid bullies say to you? You might be different, but that does _not_ make you a freak!”

She paused to kiss his cheek. “Especially not to me,” she whispered.

If Hyakkimaru had a voice, he would’ve been laughing for joy. He had loved Dororo for as long as he had known her. He couldn’t bring himself to tell her that directly, afraid she might leave if she knew someone as grotesque as him was in love with her, so he subtly hinted at it by writing ‘As you wish.’

He cupped her face in his prosthetic hands and brought her lips to his. She smiled against his mouth and leaned forward to kiss him better, only for her to yelp as she lost her balance. Hyakkimaru caught her around her waist so she fell across his lap. Dororo’s laughter was quickly smothered as Hyakkimaru kissed her again, more fully this time. She let out a muffled gasp, then she closed her eyes and wound her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair.

Both of them felt dazed as they came up for air. Dororo sighed contentedly, resting her forehead against the side of his neck.

“You know,” she breathed, “if we’re not home soon, Jukai will start to worry about us.”

She giggled when Hyakkimaru pouted. With one last peck on the lips, she stood to gather the laundry. Hyakkimaru continued to sulk; he didn’t want to go home yet, but Dororo was right. He reluctantly put on his mask and followed to help. The ghoul’s corpse was a sobering sight for both of them.

“We should bury that before someone sees it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya there’d be kissing. And I know I’m the one writing this, but even I’m tempted to yell at them to get a room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the extended edition of Dororo and Hyakkimaru’s reunion at the bottom of the ravine.
> 
> In this scene, Dororo is eighteen and Hyakkimaru is twenty.

Hyakkimaru groaned in pain, grateful he didn’t break any bones. Glancing next to him, he noticed Dororo was in a similar condition a few feet away. Panicked, he hurriedly crawled to her and scooped her into his arms.

“Can you move at all?”

Dororo laughed breathlessly, feeling like she was once again a teenager in love.

“Move? You’re alive! If you want I can fly.”

She felt like she really could fly, and the only thing holding her to the ground was Hyakkimaru’s soft, warm arms as they held her close.

“Are you whole? Did you get your body back?”

“Yes, I got it all back,” he responded, pulling away and smiling at her. “And I came for you.”

If she wasn’t so happy to be with him again, Dororo would’ve pretended to be angry and said something along the lines of, _Well, you took long enough!_ But she didn’t want to ruin this moment.

Hyakkimaru cradled her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. Not only was Hyakkimaru now devastatingly handsome with skin, but his eyes were a dazzling shade of amber, brimming with tears and gazing at her with such love that her heart threatened to pound right out of her chest.

“So this is what you look like?”

Dororo tried to hide her embarrassment; she had a hunch that even the most gorgeous woman in history would look awful after being kidnapped, swimming through saltwater, then tumbling down a ravine.

Hyakkimaru lowered himself to nuzzle his forehead against hers.

“Dororo, you’re beautiful.”

This wasn’t the empty flattery of someone judging by her appearance she had grown used to. It was what he really saw in her, inside and out.

Dororo laughed, tears of joy streaming across her face, as she wrapped a hand around the back of his neck to pull him closer to her.

His lips grazed hers delicately at first, then he gave in to his hunger for her. Dororo’s eyes fluttered closed and her lips parted, eager to make up for lost time. Hyakkimaru kissed her more deeply, tightening their embrace until there was no air between them.

Inside, Dororo felt the walls she had built around her heart come crashing down. No power on earth - not even Daigo or any ghoul - was going to separate her from her darling _**Aniki**_ ever again.

Hyakkimaru thought kissing Dororo had been wonderful even before he left her, yet he often tried to envision what it would be like if he had his entire body. But even his most delightful dreams paled in comparison to what it actually was with skin and hands and a sense of heat.

Dororo moaned in pleasure as Hyakkimaru slid one hand up her back and buried it in her tangled hair. Hyakkimaru pulled back, Dororo leaning up a bit to prolong the kiss until she couldn’t go any further. She broke away and fell back against the grass with a sigh, only to let out a stuttering gasp as he pressed soft, lingering kisses across her cheekbone, along the outline of her jaw, then down her neck, whispering her name in adoration between each kiss.

“Hyakkimaru...”

Dororo exhaled sharply as his lips met the base of her throat.

Hyakkimaru paused; if he didn’t stop himself now, he wouldn’t be able to stop at all.

“Dororo,” he breathed as he reluctantly pushed himself up. “I want you more than anything right now. But Daigo’s men are close, and-“

He left the next part unsaid, suddenly feeling like a shy little boy again.

_I want to marry you first._

Part of him was afraid she didn’t want to marry him anymore. What if he’d taken too long to come for her? Or, worse, what if she felt bound to her betrothal to Daigo Tahomaru?

Dororo smiled and reached for his hand to press her lips to his palm.

“I understand, _**Aniki**_.”

And she did understand. She wanted him as much he wanted her, but even if they had all the time in the world, her parents, and later Jukai, had been adamant about protecting her honor. She wanted to respect that, even if it meant she had to wait longer to be with the man she loved.

Dororo pushed herself up to give Hyakkimaru one last kiss. Regardless of the threat of Daigo’s approach hanging over them, they took their time exploring each other’s mouths while he grasped her shoulders.

Dororo shivered. _If he doesn’t ask me to marry him by the time we find a priest, I’ll ask him myself._

They hesitantly broke apart before Hyakkimaru stood and helped Dororo to her feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See why Big Sis wasn’t going to read this part to Saru?
> 
> My oh my, I nearly had a heart attack just writing this!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always much appreciated by this author. :)


End file.
